The Flush Gang
“There's nothing funny about a clown in the moonlight.” The Flush Gang is a faction operating within the Extras Universe. They are a criminal organization that operates under the direction of the supervillain WildCard. Membership The Flush Gang is made up almost exclusively of violent, criminally insane thugs. The sick, the twisted, and the chaotic are attracted to the message of the Flush Gang, and as such, the gang is characteristically very violent, often unneccissarily so. Members of the gang tend to scream, laugh and mutter insane ramblings to themselves or opponents in battle. Many project hallucinations onto those they fight and many fight for the thrill or perverse joy of inflicting pain on another human being. When fighting, they have no regard for their own lives or the lives of their team. They fight with no discipline, no cohesion, no strategy. Nobody works together; when they fight, they are more unleashed, swarming upon a target in a single mob of chaos, rage and confusion. They often fight one another and friendly fire (so to speak) is incredibly common. When speaking of the Flush Gang, it is prudent to note that there seems to be a heirarchy among them. WildCard is obviously their leader, but he has also appointed a number of "Face Cards", or officers, who seem to be in charge of operations when WildCard is not around. The notable members of the gang include: *'WildCard Leader:' This masked criminal is, himself, probably dangerously unstable. He leads the gang unquestionably and each member is loyal only to him out of a combination of respect and fear. He has been known to make examples of his men by killing them, sometimes for no reason. He wears a clown mask, and that motif has inspired the rest of the gang to similarly paint their faces like clowns. The known "Face Cards" include: *'Mr. Hammer of Spades:' This intimidating, brutal man is a psychopath and possesses the powers of Invulnerability and superhuman strength. He is considered one of WildCard's most trusted officers and is one of the most feared members of the gang, second only to WildCard himself. *'Bozo of Diamonds:' This homicidal, sadistic schizophrenic is generally considered one of the most needlessly brutal of the entire gang. He takes literal pleasure in inflicting pain and is known as the gang's "interrogator". *'Happy of Hearts:' Happy has multiple personalities, and all of them are violent and cruel. *'Dopey of Clubs:' Ironically wields two baseball bats. Known as an expert acrobat and infiltration expert. He is usually used for covert robberies and other operations. *'Grumpy of Clubs:' A demolitions expert with a penchant for pyromania. Frequently seen in the company of Dopey. *'Krusty of Spades:' An expert sniper with severe post-traumatic stress disorder, antisocial behavior and Intermittent Rage Disorder. Frequently seen on operations with Mr. Hammer. *'Chuckles of Diamonds:' An expert safecracker. Only a certain number of Face Cards may exist at any one time. In order to receive a promotion, one must: 1) Survive longer than a current Face Card, and 2) Somehow outperform / murder the old Face Card. History The gang was founded in May of 2014 when the masked criminal WildCard denoted five bombs at five different mental facilities in the northwest United States. These facilities housed dangerous, criminally insane individuals, many of whom had been sent to jail for crimes relating to murder, cannibalism and other heinous acts. WildCard attracted these madmen to his side, where he proceeded to give them purpose. And guns. He also gave them guns. Origin In an attempt to gather resources and support for his cause and crusade against Guardian Angel and the Extras, the masked criminal known as WildCard rigged up explosive devices to five mental health facilities in (primarily) the northwestern United States, and one in New York City, that housed dangerous, violent, criminally insane individuals; inmates so deluded, insane and dangerous they could not be kept in a conventional prison. The facilities in question and number of escapees: 1) Mayfield Psychiatric Institute in Seattle, Washington (15 escapees) 2) Ravenwood Mental Hospital in Portland, Oregon (13 escapees) 3) Briar Ridge Mental Hospital in Spokane, Washington (10 escapees) 4) Santa Rosa Mental Health Facility in San Francisco, California (20 escapees) 5) Wormwood Asylum, in New York City, New York (25 escapees) In each instance, the inmates were greeted by WildCard and inducted into the gang. WildCard gave each inmate the promise of violence, destruction and lots of fun, but only if they played by his rules. By the end of this "Recruitment Drive", WildCard had 83 members of his gang. The gang was named "The Flush Gang", as WildCard's persona is that of a wild card, a poker term. A Flush is considered an almost unbeatable hand in poker, which is where the gang gets its name. Season 2 The Flush Gang, under the orchestration of WildCard, waylaid and hijacked several shipments of ammonium nitrate, murdering truck drivers and skippers in charge of their transportation. Several hundred pounds of the explosive compound were stolen. At the same time, WildCard also led the gang on a number of bank robberies and raids on Army Surplus stores in nothern California, where he stole large quantities of heavy weapons, melee weapons such as military-grade knives, crowbars and machetes, as well as ammunition, body armor and other materials that would go on to make up the majority of the gang's armory. The Flush Gang infiltrated the Seattle public school system, rigging barrels of ammonium nitrate beneath the gyms of six different Seattle High Schools, all rigged to blow on prom night, which would have killed hundreds of teenagers. Guardian Angel contacted the proper authorities, who defused all explosives. The Flush Gang then went into a temporary remission following the planned arrest of WildCard. During the lull between WildCard's arrest and trial, the Flush Gang went on to make several darign acts of literal highway robbery throughout northern California and southern Oregon. Their main base of operations was an old toy factory on the outskirts of Portland, Oregon. They assimilated three prominent gangs in that area during this time, under the guidance of WildCard (who continued orchestrating events from jail) and the muscle of Mr. Hammer, once-again swelling their numbers. Justicar continually hunted down members of the gang. Shortly before WildCard's trial, he sent twenty of his men to Barstow, California, led by Mr. Hammer, where the gang ambushed a meeting between Guardian Angel and a police officer named Claudia Fields. The attack was brutal and quick, but ended in the gang's defeat. Only four of the clowns managed to escape the battlefield and they fled back north to the outskirts of Portland. Upon WildCard's release from jail, the gang's factory was raided by Justicar. The vigilante attacked WildCard and his men. Portland police were contacted and arrived too late to stop the factory's explosion (triggered by WildCard himself during the fight). Many gang members were caught or killed in the blast, but the majority escaped. WildCard mobilized the gang members and fled, hiding in the Sierra Mountains in Washington state. The gang continued running minor robberies and other small time crimes while WildCard planned his next plan, when he received word that The Professor arranged the escape of villains from super-jails around the country. Intent to prevent them from devastating Seattle and completely ruining his plans, he mobilized the remaining members of the gang and swooped down to Stone Bridge, Washington, where the villains had holed up temporarily. WildCard and his men spent several hours arranged an elaborate speaker system and once again utilized their supply of ammonium nitrate (which they had stolen BACK), and rigged them up at several key positions around the town. When the fighting started, WildCard led his men into battle, triggering the explosives and personally fighting with the Extras against the Horde. Mr. Hammer (who had escaped prison with the rest) led the Flush Gang into battle against the force of inmates and mind-controlled slaves of the supervillains. In the aftermath of the battle, WildCard led the gang away from the town. Their current whereabouts or actions are unknown. Paraphernalia The gang are all armed with various crude weaponry, much of it stolen and scavanged from fallen opponents. Most make use of automatic weaponry or heavy firearms (like shotguns). The gang is especially fond of weapons that are loud, fast and capable of causing the most mayhem and devastation possible. In terms of melee combat, each member is armed with at least a knife. Many employ the use of chains, pipes, baseball bats, crowbars, tire irons, golf clubs, hockey sticks, large stones, brass knuckles, cricket bats, bowling balls, street signs, screwdrivers, axes, machetes, nunchucku, pick axes, rolling pins, frying pans, rakes, hoes, shovels, spades, combs and other easily-obtainable items. Each is used to deadly effect. Another popular item are explosives. Things like gas grenades, flash-bangs or tear gas are wasted on the gang members, who prefer things that go BOOM and cause mass devastation, such as frag grenades or thermite. They employ many homemade explosives as well, including molotov cocktails, pipe bombs and plastic explosives. They do not typically wear armor, with gang members caring little for their personal safety or well being. They rush into battle like bersekers, each just trying to cause a smuch harm and chaos as possible before they go down. As such, armor more complicated than leather jackets are rare. A few have been spotted with kevlar vests, but this was primarily at the Battle of Stone Bridge and is not considered the standard practice for the gang. Notes *The Flush Gang's symbol is a spades, which is a playing card suit that is commonly associated with WildCard. The Spade suit's meaning is "action" or, more commonly, "war". Trivia *Current membership is estimated to be around 40 members, plus WildCard and Mr. Hammer. *There are only seven surviving members of the gang from its original 83 members. *The unofficial mascot of the team is that of a Hyena. *Of the current, known Face Cards, only Kings and Jacks are represented. There are no Face Cards with the title of Queen. It is presumed because Queen is a female title, but it is unknown if this is the exact reason why the title is not in use. Category:Organizations Category:Extras Category:Extras Season 2 Category:Criminal Organization Category:Chaotic Evil Group Category:Active Groups